Yuri's news
by nato90
Summary: yuri discovers he is not like other half mazuko in more than just being the demon king. okay this is my first fic and im not so good at summaris i dont even know if im good at writing fics yet so I'll let you be the judge 2nd ch. format change.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic. Oh and also I do not own kyou kara maou

_Thoughts_

current speaker:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri: Hey wolfram, can male mazuko can have babies?

Wolfram: of course! Why you didn't go get someone pregnant did you, you cheating wimp!

Yuri ignored wolframs last to comments and continued to talk

Yuri: can human males have babies here?

Wolfram: no, and that's why you get to be on the bottom at least until were married.

Wolfram said with a slight smirk

Yuri rolled his eyes

Yuri: but I'm half mozuko

Wolfram sighed

Wolfram: look no ones ever heard of a half mazuko ever giving birth and I'm sure plenty of them have tried

Wolfram turned to yuri who was currently standing next to the window with an expression of deep thought

Wolfram: why do you ask?

Yuri seemed to become a bit flushed and shrugged at wolfram

Yuri: just curious I guess.

Wolfram merely sighed and climbed into 'their' bed wolfram always smiled at the thought of the bed being 'theirs'.

Wolfram: yuri hurry up and get in the bed it cold, I don't want to end up taking care of you because your sick from standing in the cold

Yuri merely smiled

Yuri: you'd probably kill anyone else if they even tried to touch me

Wolfram just frowned

Wolfram: well that's because you're a wimp and would probably let anyone who offered take care of you

Wolfram was only answered by yuri raising his voice and telling him not to call him a wimp and then a soft kiss on the lips for a goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram awoke the next morning to the sound of yuri vomiting in the bathroom

Wolfram: yuri are you okay ?

Wolfram asked in concern

Yuri: yah I'm fine, but I think I might have caught a cold

Yuri lied

Wolfram: I told you not to stand next to the window last night

Wolfram said a little concerned

Yuri just chuckled and rinsed his mouth out while wolfram waited fully dressed, for him to emerge so they could go to breakfast, of course after he checked Yuri's temperature and made sure he was really alright

During breakfast everyone watched out of the corner of their eye as Yuri rejected almost everything in his plate except for his dry toast and a cup of water.

When wolfram began to question him he merely said that his stomach was still a little unsettled and didn't want to take a chance and vomit again, at which Gunter began to panic at whale about how 'his majesty' was ill and they needed every healer in Shin Makoku. To which Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, and Yuri only sighed as they tried to calm him. After dinner Conrad walked up to Yuri who was on his way to see Gisela at Gunter's request or rather his pleas.

Conrad: are you sure your ok you majesty?

Yuri: yes I'm fine, and its YURRI Conrad, to think after all the time we've spent together over the years you still can't remember my name.

Yuri gave a playful pout at the last part and Conrad only smiled at his godsons silliness and chuckled

Conrad: well '**your majesty**' I do believe I have some work to do in town I'll see you at dinner.

Conrad emphasized the words 'your majesty' and laughed as he walked off only getting a glare from yuri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Gisela's office about two hours later yuri walked to through the castle blindly as he was obviously in deep thought.

_yuri: I cant believe it I mean I'm only sixteen, oh gods what am I going to tell my mother, well knowing her she'll probably be excited though I think Shiori will have something to say and dad will probably have some questions, then again he already knew that he could have babies, man I can't believe I'm freakin pregnant!_

Yuri began to smile to himself and unconsciously put his hand on his abdomen and began to move his hand in a small circle over the place Gisela had been touching and checking

_yuri: but this child was made out of love, and it is kind of exciting to know that theres a living person growing inside of me and that there will be a child that has both a part of me and a part of wolfram inside him or her._

After a while of thinking yuri frowned and stopped his hand in the middle of his abdomen

_yuri: well, now I have to figure out how I'm going to tell everyone I'm pregnant and already in my third month, I don't think ill be able to hide it much longer Greta already told me I was getting a little chubby and Gisela said ill start having mood swings very soon, good thing I asked her not to say anything to anyone yet._

Yuri sighed and began to walk toward his room for a quick nap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later wolfram came in telling yuri it was time for dinner and everyone was waiting

Wolfram: what kind of wimp of a king takes a nap in the middle of the day when theres things to be done?

Yuri was feeling unusually agitated when he answered wolfram

Yuri: who are you calling a wimp you spoiled brat!

Wolfram was shocked at the fact that yuri had answered him like that, and all through dinner he watched out of the corner of his eye as yuri pushed his food around his plate, that is until Conrad broke the silence.

Conrad: yuri are you still not feeling well or is the food not to your liking tonight?

Yuri: the food is fine I'm just not very hungry right now

Gisela: nonsense! You need to be eating, you'll only regret it later if you don't

Everyone was surprised to see Gisela at the table since it seemed she always ate in her office because of her usually full work load, but yuri only sighed knowing why she was there

Yuri: your right, I'll try and eat some of it but I would really prefer to just have a pickle and some pudding

Everyone just gave yuri a quizzical look that made him blush some

Wolfram: whats a pickle?

Yuri laughed

Yuri: a pickle is a kind of sour vegetable in my world

Greta: is it good?

Greta questioned cutely

Yuri: yes, there sour and squishy soft on the inside, I think there very delicious.

Yuri said almost drooling

While everyone else looked at him questionably

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night yuri thought he should try and tell wolfram at least

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From nato90

Okay, this was my very first fic and I'm a little self conscious about how it turned out but I still want your honest opinions and if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing or my story better please tell me.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

By the time Yuri had entered the room wolfram had already fallen a sleep. _"damn I should have tried to get here sooner, but that bath felt so nice I just couldn't get myself to get out, o well I might as well try and get some sleep"._

That morning Yuri woke up alone "damn him you'd think he could wake a person before he leaves" Yuri fumed "oh man, I really need to get my emotions under control before I snap at someone". Yuri sweat dropped and sighed.

"I might as well get dressed and head for breakfast" Yuri said to no one in particular

Yuri's breakfast was no different then the past few he'd been having, all he did was nibble at a few things and push everything else around his plate with his spork. Until Conrad would chime in "are you alright your majesty, you haven't seemed to interested in eating your usual favorites" he said sounding a bit worried.

"I'm fine Conrad, I'm just craving different types of foods lately that's all, oh and it 'YURI' Conrad" Yuri stated frowning a bit at having to repeat himself to Conrad yet again, for calling by his title and not his name.

later that day Yuri was in Giesela's office for what was becoming his weekly check up" you know Yuri I really think you should tell everyone about this, I mean this is really big news" Giesela said trying to convince Yuri.

Yuri sighed "I know, I know but this is really big news and I don't know how to tell everyone."

"Why don't you try telling wolfram first, I mean that would probably be the best thing to do". Giesela added.

Yuri merely grined and said " yah, that probably is the best thing to do, thanks Giesela".

Giesela smiled and replied "Your welcome your majesty, oh and it seems you missed a button on your shirt"

Mean while unbeknownst by Yuri and Giesela ,Wolfram was standing outside the door with tears in his eyes "Yuri, you stupid cheater" he wimpered and walked off to there room.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving gieselas office yuri decided to head toward his and wolframs room "I hope wolframs still awake" yuri thought to him self "I'm actually getting kind of excited about telling him, and everyone for that matter".

When yuri reached their room he was sad to find that wolfram wasn't there yet, and feeling a bit tired decided he would wait in bed for the blonde to return, however sustaining a growing life inside you is a very tiring thing and yuri soon found himself staring at the inside of his eyelids.

The next day when yuri woke up he barely had time to register that wolfram wasn't there as he made a dash for the bathroom. "I don't think that I'll be able to survive this for the next few months" he thought to himself.

By the time yuri had finished changing and was leaving the room, breakfast was already about to be served "good morning your majesty" Conrad said just coming down the hall "oh, good morning Conrad, and its 'YURI'" yuri replied correcting his godfather yet again.

"So are you ready for our morning jog" Conrad continued.

"uh" yuri sweat dropped "no, I don't I'll be going on morning jogs for awhile" yuri said as he turned and began to continue down the hall.

Puzzled Conrad watched yuri walk ahead of him "yuri seems a bit different but every time I talk to him, he tells me he's fine," sigh "I'll just have to keep a better I on him" Conrad thought to himself.

Later that day yuri was wondering the castle in search of wolfram, and finally found him heading towards the stairs.

"Hey wolfram I've been looking for you, I want to tell you something". Yuri said walking towards him.

"I don't want to hear it" the blonde said as he started walking up the stairs at a faster pace, but yuri was still walking toward him getting closer.

"Hey wolf what wrong, I really need to tell you something important, do you think you could turn around and face me" yuri said getting a little agitated with the blonde prince.

"No, cause I already know what your going to say" wolfram said continuing up the stairs with yuri following behind him.

"y. you do" yuri said completely surprised.

"Yes, you're going to tell me that you've been cheating on me with gieslea" wolfram said getting a bit angrier and a bit sadder.

"Wolfram I didn't cheat on you!" yuri yelled completely angry now.

"I heard you in her office talking about how you needed to tell me some big news and she was buttoning your shirt for you". The blonde yelled back.

Yuri followed wolfram further up the stairs trying to explain to him what was really going on.

"Wolfram will you just listen to me" yuri said grabbing wolframs arm.

"No!" wolfram yelled jerking his arm away from yuri, causing yuri to lose his balance and fall backwards down several stairs until Conrad came from around the corner stopping yuri's fall.

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled seeing what he had just done.

"Your majesty, are you alright!" Conrad yelled.

Yuri was in complete shock, with only thoughts of his baby's safety in mind.

"G.G.Giesela, take me to giesela quick". Was all that yuri could say as he placed his arm over his stomach, as if to keep it safe from any more possible damage.

Wolfram merely followed Conrad as he carried yuri as quickly as he could to giesela's office.

"What happened" giesela asked quickly unbuttoning yuris shirt to see if there was any visible injuries as well as to check for internal damage on the baby.

"uhmn, I accidentally knocked yuri down the stairs" wolfram said shamefully.

"How did that happen" giesela said a little upset.

"I was trying to explain why I had been seeing you so much lately, that's all it was just and accident, a misunderstanding".

"Let me guess he was ranting about you cheating on him again, wasn't he" giesela said getting even angrier.

"It was an accident giesela." yuri said.

"An accident that could have had major repercussions" giesela retorted

"Huh" was all that Conrad and wolfram could say

"But he doesn't know and for that it's my fault" yuri said trying to defend wolfram

A little worried about where this conversation was going wolfram ask, "Is something wrong with you yuri? Are you sick is that why you've been seeing her a lot lately".

"No wolfram I'm not sick I'm uhm, I'm uhm p. p. pre" yuri began to stutter.

"Tell him yuri" was all that giesela said in a stern voice.

Taking a deep breath, yuri finally said it "wolfram, I'm pregnant".

Wolfram and Conrad just stared at him for a few moments with their mouths open.

"And yes it is yours" yuri said, getting a bit agitated for being stared at.

"Yuri" giesela chimed in " there doesn't seem to be any problems with you or your baby, but you are showing a bit earlier than the usual pregnant mazoku, so I want to check a few more things out, as for you two, I want you out", she said still upset about what happened.

"Uhm", was all they said as they were pushed out the room.

While waiting outside giesela's room wolfram merely stared at the floor.

"Pregnant" was all wolfram said as tears began welling in his eyes as he just realized what he had almost done.

Conrad as if reading his mind said "it's not your fault wolfram, you didn't know".

"But if I wasn't so jealous all the time this wouldn't have happened", wolfram whispered barely loud enough for Conrad to hear.

Conrad only sighed and smiled sadly at wolfram.

Thirty minutes later giesela and yuri appeared from the room and wolfram noticed that yuri was blushing, jealousy creeping in his mind again, not because he didn't trust yuri but just because he didn't like anyone else touching him, he narrowed his eyes "what are you blushing about" he said suspiciously.

"Congratulations wolfram, it seems yuri is having twins" was all that gieselas said closing the door behind yuri.

When wolfram heard that his eye grew the size of saucers. "Oh" was all he could say, while Conrad stood next to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Uhm, Conrad do you think we could just keep this between the four of us, until me and wolfram decides when were going to tell everyone?" yuri ask shyly.

"If that's what you want your majesty" Conrad answered and then took a step back when he saw the deadly glare yuri was giving him. "uhm, I mean yuri" Conrad relaxed a bit when yuri smiled.

"Hormones" Conrad said under his breath with a sigh.

"Come again?" wolfram said after coming out of his stupor, he had barely heard what Conrad had said.

"Oh, it was nothing" replied Conrad "why don't I walk you to the dining hall it's about time for dinner "

"Sure" yuri said suddenly happy, and holding Wolframs hand as they walked down the hall.

Dinner was a strange affair everyone at the table noticed how wolfram and Conrad would keep glancing at yuri, Conrad had a look of extreme happiness and pleasure as if he knew something, while wolfram had a look of happiness and pride and every now and then wolfram would tell yuri to eat more of something or not to eat too much of something else. Yuri would juts smile at him and continue eating, by the end of dinner everyone was extremely curious about what was going on even gwendal who usually didn't care about such things, and murata who usually knew everything. But they decided that it be best to address the situation in the morining


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am soooo sorry, please forgive me for taking so long to make the next chapter but I've come upon a writers block, a pretty bad case of it in fact. At first I needed to take care of school stuff now I kind of feel like my brain died.

I really have no idea of such situations as the one in my story only what I've read in others. But I swear I will try, if you guys have any idea of what I can do ,please feel free to leave a comment, just as long as you not just flaming and your trying to offer help or support.

**I guess while I'm at it I'd like thank all of you who read and supported my story:**

**phantome101**

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412**

**Cheshirejin**

**Jazzieness**

**Yuuri Eiri**

**Jess**

**SofiaDragon**

**Spazzy**

**Ikakamda**

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lup...**

**Jessica**

**hannah-asakura**

**Geminirose**

**Charnea**

**kitt3nmr91**

**yaoi**

**and a special thanks to those of you who helped me better (or at least try to better) my story,**


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank you for patiently waiting and to tell you that I do not own kyu kara maou.

* * *

That morning wolfram had awakened before yuri _"wow, I can't believe it."_ wolfram thought in a daze as he stared at a sleeping yuri, _"he almost looks as if he's glowing". _Wolfam continued to watch him till, yuri's eyes snapt open and he made a mad dash toward their bathroom, in that instant all wolfram could do was lay there in bed and stare, as he was in a moment of shock before getting up to follow his raven.

"uhm yuri, are you okay?" wolfram questioned

"ugh, yah I'm fine but I really hate waking up this way."

After yuri finished washing his mouth out he returned to his bed where wolfram was patiently waiting for him to finish in the bathroom. "uhm wolfram, I uh was thinking that maybe we can tell them today, about the babies I mean." Yuri could only blushed and fidgeted while waiting for wolframs response.

Wolfram watched yuri for a bit before he placed a comforting arm around yuris' shoulder before smiling "of course we can just as long as you don't try to wimp out on me" said wolfram happily, getting a playful glare in return.

As yuri leaned into wolframs embrace, wolfram noticed that he had started fidgeting again, with a sigh wolfram asked "what is it **now** yuri?" with an embarrassed blush yuri asked. "w-when do you want to get married". Needless to say wolfram was taken aback by yuri's question.

With a soft smile wolfram said "anytime you want yuri, I'd wait an eternity for you". At this yuri eyes overflowed with tears as he immediately pressed his lips again wolframs. "oh gods how I love you wolfram" yuri said as he let his hormones ran away with him.

Else where in the castle

"where is yuri and wolfram, there going to miss breakf…" asked gwendal but was cut off by gunter "yes, it is very important that his majesty not miss the most important meal of the day" they looked around the dining hall a bit before Conrad explained somewhat "yesterday wolfram accidentally made yuri fall down some stair, luckily I caught him some of the way down and took him to geisela. everything okay he wasn't hurt but wolfram and he are most likely going to spend breakfast in bed resting for good measure"

at this everyone just seemed to stare at Conrad. But after a couple of minutes they excepted it. That is after they calmed gunter from his wailing about being with his majesty in his time of need. Eventually everyone was able to get on with breakfast and their day.

Later that evening. Just before dinner

"yuri are you sure you want to tell them today, cause if you don't feel ready you don't have to say anything" wolfram said after watching yuri fidget for the past five minutes.  
"wolfram, I **want** to tell everyone, I love you and I'm not ashamed of our baby, uhm babies...but if you've chan…." Wolfram cut him off "yuri I love you and our babies as well, and I would tell the whole world if I could, its just that you seem kind of…." This time yuri cut wolfram off "wolfram, of course I want to tell them I'm just a little nervous, but as long as your with me I'll be fine." Wolfram blushed at that.

Smiling, wolfram kissed yuri on the cheek in turn making yuri blush at the soft feel of wolframs warm lips against his cheek "come on wimp, its time for dinner." wolfram said and hand in hand they headed for the dining hall.

* * *

A/N

Okay peoples I finished another chapter. I know it's been forever but at least its here, I mean some authors start stories and stop without any explanation. Yah seriously if your one of those authors get to work and if you need ideas ask your readers, don't be ashamed everyone needs help sometimes, I mean seriously if you've read how my story is I've obviously needed help with a coughalotcough of things and peoples imputs really do help. So if you still have something to say about my story say it, cause your praise makes me feel fuzzy inside and your help makes me a better writer. Oh yah and I'm a little nervous about questions, I don't know why but I am, anyways if you have any feel free to ask them.


	6. Chapter 6

DINNER TIME

As soon as wolfram and yuri entered the dining hall all eyes went to them causing yuri and wolfram to pause a moment taking their seats. gwendal was the first to speak "where have you two been?"

It was wolfram who answered him "we've just been talking though it's none of your business what me and yuri do when we're alone." Everybody at the table simply rolled their eyes, being used to his behavior when it came to yuri.

However yuri completely ignored everything going on around him and was in his own little world of thought.

"_How should I tell them…. Geese this is difficult. Hmmm well lets see I'm three months pregnant which means I'll have the baby in 6 more months sooo uhhh. I GOT IT!!"_

Yuri cleared his throat and stood so everyone's eyes were on him "I've decided that wolfram and I will be married in 4 months" and with that yuri sat down and started eating and waiting for the explosion of questions.

After a moment there was a burst of commotion, you could even tell who was saying what "WHAT!!" "WHY SO SOON" "WHAT BROUGHT THIS ON" the only ones who seemed relaxed were yuri, wolfram, though he was a bit surprised himself, and Conrad.

When it looked like yuri was about to say something else everyone silenced hoping it would be and explanation. "Well you wouldn't want my children born out of wedlock would you." That was all yuri said as he placed his hand over his stomach and walked out the room with wolfram by his side and Conrad trailing behind leaving everyone else wide eyed and jaws hanging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, yes, I know its short but its better then nothing and to tell you the truth I already made some other chapters. My only problem was figuring out how to break the news and dinner. So now I have to down load my other chapters from my other computer hopefully they'll be up within a week.


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding

xXXTime Skip BabeXXx

4 months

Wedding Day

"Oh man oh man oh man" yuri repeated over and over again as he paced, or rather waddled, back and forth in his changing quarters.

"Your majesty please relax stress isn't good for the babies" Conrad stated.

"I know I know I'm just afraid that I'm going to screw this up somehow"

Conrad laughed a little "you haven't been this nervous since we brought your parents here to tell them of yours and wolframs soon to be parenthood"

"Ugh I know don't remind me"

Flash back 3 ½ months

"Uhm hi mom, dad, shiori" yuri said nervously.

"Oh yu-chan it's so nice to see you, my I don't know if it's the Shin Mokoku air but you look absolutely radiant" miko stated as she hugged yuri "and call me mama."

"Hey son how have you and wolfram been, you haven't been getting into too much trouble I hope." Yuri's dad stated smiling at his son.

"We've been fine dad" yuri blushed.

"Hey yuri how have things been here, if I recall the last time I was here there was trouble" shiori stated suspiciously.

"Everything's good and fine shiori, there hasn't been any trouble here for a while but…" yuri chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see there was a reason why you guys were called here. Well you see uhm. Uuhhh me and wolfram uh where getting married soon, yah and I just thought it was important to tell you hehe" yuri smiled

"That's wonderful yuri!" Jennifer yuri's mother cheered.

"hahahaha wolfram finally got you to that last step in commitment" yuris' father laughed.

"Haha sort of" yuri gave another nervous laugh.

"hmmm there seems to be something else you wanted to say yuri, tell me why the sudden decision" shiori asked suspiciously.

That's when wolfram burst through the doors "**sudden!!** Yuri and I have been fiancés for three years there's nothing **sudden **about this." Wolfram screeched "and to think all it took was to knock the stupid wimp up!"

"Wolfram!!" yuri yelled then spun to see his families reaction.

"…………." Wolfram slapped his hand over his mouth

"Yu-chan!" Yuri s mother said "your pregnant?!" she asked with hopeful with stars in her eyes.

"…maybe" yuri answered

"Maybe nothing" wolfram said "will you shut up" yuri said angrily

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Jennifer squealed "I knew it I knew you looked as if you were positively glowing"

"Wow I'm going to be a grandfather" yuris' father said stunned then passed out, after all it is a shock when you find out your youngest son is going to be a mother.

Mean while shiori seemed to be in full glare mode on wolfram. "You got my little brother pregnant". Shiori stated more than asked

"Y-yes" wolfram stuttered.

Shiori sighed "well there's nothing to be done about it now. Just make sure you to take care of each other and the baby"

"W-well actually ….." wolfram started but yuri cut in.

"We'll make sure we do that" he said to shiori then whispered to wolfram "we'll keep the rest of the information a surprise". Yuri smiled then frowned. "and for that little outburst of yours and ruining our telling my family you will be keeping you're hands off me for the next few days" yuri stated "w-what that's not fair" wolfram said but yuri just retorted "you wanna make that a week and sleeping on the couch" and at that wolfram stomped out of the room leaving only a satisfied yuri and his confused family.

End flash backs

Yuri smiled a little at that memory.

"I just don't want to screw anything up you know this is going to be one of the most important days in my life" yuri said.

"Everything will be fine yuri you're surrounded by people who love you". conrad said with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks Conrad, hmm you said my name that must be a sign of things to come; now I definitely have no problems to worry about." Yuri smiled.

At the ceremony

Every one watched as both yuri and wolfram stood before murata as there marital ritual was coming to an end, murata placed a gold coin, specially made for them, in yuris' upturn palm and wolfram placed his hand over it palm down after a moment there yuris' and wolframs hands started to glow a bright gold and when the shine receded, on the back of there left hands was the same design that was on the coin "now that the marking is complete you may kiss your mate."

xXXXXx

Whew sorry it took so long I know I said a week but I lost my thumb drive for a while. So to say I'm sorry I shall make cookies fall from the sky and rain milk upon your heads muahahahahahah, sorry if your lactose intolerant, muahahahahaha


End file.
